The Girls' Stories
by EnchantedForestOne
Summary: The newer Smurflings have some stories to tell: their own. Nikki, Faith, and Mercy explain to their new friends how they got where they are now, and why they love it so much, as if they're right there with them.
1. Chapter 1

My characters have lived through a lot, but being a Smurfling isn't where they began their story. Nikki was a normal kid at one time, and had a family until a tornado uprooted her father's garage right from the ground. Her parents had just returned from a trip to Hawaii, and were headed for the house when it happened. They were swept away, too. Nikki was only five, She and her friends both lost their family that day, Nikki her parents and Faith and Mercy their grandmother.

This is their story.

* * *

Nikki used to love poems, and that ended up being the only thing that kept her sane in the courses from the orphanage to the Smurf village.

Faith was a _very_ young inventor, who created her own cast for the three fingers that had been harmed in the tornado.

Mercy-at the least-has the power of music. She was always the better singer, and almost gets renamed to Melody once joining the Smurfs.

* * *

The girls lost each other during their life, but managed to find each other and a new family to love them.

I hope it makes sense to you, because the last three chapters will be the only ones containing the Smurfs.

Enjoy...

The Girls' Stories.


	2. Tell us a Story!

Okay, I lied. This is telling about how the Smurflings practically _begged_ the girls to tell them a story. Nikki started with hers, so enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Smurf us a story." Snappy begged. Nikki glanced up through her dripping hair.

"I'm trying to dry my hair, Snappy. You'll have to wait."

"Please?" Sassette was the next to ask. Nikki tried to ignore them, but they were pestering both her and the other two girls. Even Slouchy, who rarely asked for more than a bit more silence at bedtime.

"Snappy Smurfling! If you so much as _touch_ that…" Nikki started. Before she could finish, he had grabbed the hair iron, letting out a startled yelp as it burned his hand.

"Well, your price." She muttered.

"I won't leave you alone." Snappy pretended to be a robot, talking in the most mechanical sounding voice he could and reaching out with both arms to crash into everything. "You must tell us a story."

"Oh, by God! ALRIGHT!" Nikki practically shouted, startling Snappy into a sitting position. "I'll tell you a story. As a matter of fact, we all will."

"We will?" Mercy and Faith looked up from their activities, confused.

"Uh-huh. The story of three orphaned children who found their way to their real home."

"Oh, yeah." Mercy added.

"I remember that one." Faith comments.

"Is it about you three?" Sassette demanded, sitting down by Snappy. Slouchy and Nat plopped down next to them as Mercy and Faith Walked over by Nikki.

"Uh-huh." Nikki nodded, putting the blow dryer down. Then she began her story...

* * *

_I never liked it. Being an orphan had been no fun from the time it started. But I couldn't hide from the fact that I was now alone. The only friends I had were the other girls, Faith and Mercy. And the three of us were practically alone; it was just us. One night I managed to find my way through the dark halls of the quiet rooms into one filled with papers. The lead lady never found me. I took a bunch of them and stuffed it in my bag, making sure I would always have a pen or pencil handy._

_That night, though, at age eight, I didn't get any sleep from having to comfort Faith after another of her nightmares. None of us can get over the tornado, and the loss of our real families was the worst tragedy any of us in the orphanage had faced. All of the stress had led me to tears, and I had lay awake until I'd decided to take it out on something. I snapped one of my pens in half, getting ink all over my fingers. When I rubbed it off onto paper, the words I AM appeared, as if out of nowhere, as white as the sheet the ink was on. It disappeared, but it had turned me to another option: poetry._

_Two long hours, sitting there in my so-called workspace that was crowded with other kids' toys and plates of uneaten, rotting food, I made a short story out of my life so far. A poem:_

_I am invisible to the others._

_I wonder if they even notice me._

_I hear that I'll never have a real family._

_I see more younger kids come and go, and know I'll never be one of them._

_I want someone to love._

_I am invisible to the others._

_I pretend at times that I do not exist._

_I feel sick to my stomach_

_I touch the hem of the cheap orphanage robes that they call clothes._

_I worry about my friends' future homes_

_I cry over "accidents" that aren't at all my fault_

_I am invisible to the others._

_I understand no more than they do._

_I say "Don't Be Afraid", but I am._

_I dream about being someone new._

_I try to be myself._

_I am invisible to the others._

_I have no idea what it was that led me to leave, but I did it. And I did it without regret. Packing my papers and some snuck-in food, along with my pens set and a pencil, I climbed out the window without even so much as looking back at my friends. I'd told them I was leaving. They didn't believe me. Well, now they would, when they found my bed empty and my place at breakfast taken by someone else_


	3. Black Fox

_The power hit me faster than ever, and I learned my secret many days after the escape from my human prison. The lead lady knew by now that I was gone, but I didn't care. In the dark of the cave, where Vixen was washing the youngest of the kits-whom I'd freed from a hunter's trap-I couldn't see enough. I slipped outside, brushing my black tail along the oldest cub's spine, and transformed into my human self. I took my bag from its place, beginning yet another poem:_

_I am burning yet quiet._

_I wonder how long I will stay here._

_I hear quiet yips of the cubs as they play._

_I see a red tail every time I wake up._

_I want to reach beyond the little patch of land that Vixen allows us to._

_I am burning yet quiet._

_I pretend that I am one with the skulk_

_I feel like I am not where I truly need to be._

_I touch the earth with my senseless paws._

_I worry about the kits._

_I cry to myself at night over the silence without end._

_I am burning yet quiet._

_I understand the strength needed for Vixen to care for us._

_I say "Silence is good," though I miss the sound of the river rushing nearby._

_I dream that one day the wild will become one with me._

_I try so hard to do what I am supposed to._

_I am burning yet quiet._

_I left again the next day, praying that I'd find a better place to stay. Little did I know, there was still an animal in need of my help._


	4. Feathers

_I could have never imagined how hard it would be to release an animal I had taken care of for an entire year. I loved that bird as if he were-as suggested by he himself-my own child. _

_I am the protector._

_I wonder how long he will survive._

_I hear his shallow breath as I awaken once more from the long journey up the mountain._

_I see the beautiful blue sky, where he belongs-free and wild._

_I want to keep this wonder of nature to myself._

_I am the protector_

_I pretend that this is all a dream_

_I feel the wind on my face, blowing through my hair._

_I touch his soft feathers to my cheek one last time._

_I worry about how he will make it on his own now._

_I cry over a lost friend that I believe will always be there anyways_

_I am the protector._

_I understand that life can't always bring you what you want._

_I say "Have your freedom." though I have none._

_I dream that I am the bird, flying freely in the wild._

_I try to fight back the tears from my eyes as I release him to his home._

_I am the protector._

_Once I had let the feathered friend go, I managed to stop crying, and left my place once more to journey towards a home to keep._

* * *

Pfff...this thing was too easy.

NOTE TO SELF: Challenges create better people.

Snappy: Uh-huh. That's what you told me.

Nikki: Only because you're a wimp.

Me: BREAK IT UP!


End file.
